Kissing the waves
by HeroineOfTheFeels
Summary: The story of Elena Steel, a young woman with the powers of a siren. Doomed to silence because if she says the wrong words, she kills.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one, how they found me**

I sat on my bed, my legs crossed and my eyes closed. I knew they would come for me again and this time I was ready, this time I would use my voice. I had never intentionally used it before, I didnt want to hurt anyone. But they left me with no choice. They wanted to use my voice and make me into a weapon of mass distruction and all I could do to stop them was fight. Speak.  
The door opened, my eyes opened a second later. They send the same person, a girl about my age dressed in black with a octupus emblame on her shoulder. I wouldnt let her take me, all I could do was hope she was attracked to women because that would be my only rescue.  
"Come with us" the girl said, "I know you're scared but we can help you control your powers."  
This was it, the moment I had to speak for the first time in fifteen years "Dont come any closer" I said, my voice sounding rough and shaky.

It didnt work, the woman walked towards me. Hydra had been smart enough to send a straight woman to capture me. I got off my bed, ready to run. My heart was racing in my chest and I felt my hands shaking. The woman slowly walked towards me and I tried to run past her, but I felt her hand grabbing my wrist. I tried to pull back, but her grib tightend. I screamed for help, but no one heard me. I tried to get away with everything I had, kicking the woman everywhere I could. Fear rushed over me like a dark wave and I knew that I didnt stood a chance against a trained agent.

But just as I was about to give up, I heard people running towards my room. More hydra I supposed. But moments later I was proven wrong as a asian woman approached us. She wasnt hydra, she was SHIELD.  
The SHIELD woman attacked the hydra one and they fought for a long time, but the SHIELD woman was stronger and eventually won. The woman took my arm and pulled me with her abort a airplane that was on the roof of the madhouse they had locked me in.  
The woman didnt say a word which was fine for me, if she didnt speak then she wouldnt notice my silence and she wouldnt ask questions that I couldnt answer.

As soon as we got on the plane she left me alone and minutes later I could feel the device going into the air. I looked around, unsure what to do and I couldnt ask anyone for help.  
A man walked to me, he seemed to be old enough to be my father and his eyes looked even older, wiser, like he had seen many things.  
"Elena Steel?" he asked, I nodded afraid to speak.  
"My name is agent Coulson" the man said "Welcome to SHIELD"  
I nodded again and just hoped he wouldnt see my silence as a rude or crazy thing.  
"You dont have to speak" Coulson said with a soft, compassionate smile "We know about your power and we want to help you control it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two, how I met them**

I was thankful that Coulson was there, even though I had only just met him. It was nice to know someone in a new place and for that someone to understand why I didn't speak. He talked about his car as we walked into what seemed to be a living room on the plane. There were people there: 3 women and 2 men. I recognized the Asian woman who had saved me from Hydra, but no one else. They all seemed to be about my age, maybe a year or so older.  
"Guys" Coulson said to them, "I want you to meet Elena. She will stay with us for a while so be nice to her. Elena," he said turning to meet "this is our team. You already met Agent May" he said, nodding towards the Asian woman. "Those two are Fitz and Simmons" he said, nodding towards to people who seemed a bit nerdy, but nice "That's Skye" he said, nodding toward the brown haired woman. "And finally, we have Ward" he said with a nod towards the strong looking man. I nodded silently, feeling their gazes on me.  
"There is no need to be shy around us" Simmons said, she had a British accent. "We don't bite" she added with a smile. I appriciated the gesture, so I smiled back at her.  
"Oh thats the thing" Coulson said "She can't speak."  
"So she's a mute?" Skye asked.  
"Not exactly, but I will discuss it with you later, let's make her feel at home first. Okay?" Coulson said, as if I wasn't there. I was used to it, people did that often. It was like, if you didn't speak, you weren't really there.  
Skye got up and walked to me and linked her arm into mine, "Come, I'll give you a tour around the bus, its pretty awesome". I looked at her and nodded, happy to be accepted so easily. They didn't seem to think it was weird that I didn't talk. But then again, this was SHIELD, they probably dealed with much crazier shit on a daily basis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three, how they trained me**

I had been with SHIELD for weeks and they were trying to get me to talk, but not in the same way my doctors used to. The doctors used to try to force me, believing that my gift was a lie or a delusion. Here they believed me, because they had seen others like me before. Other people with gifts, even though they were nothing like mine. So Coulson tried to get me to talk, but kept saying that I should stay quiet unless I felt ready.  
Until that moment, May had volunteered to also teach me how to fight. It gave her something to do and she said she liked my silence, since she was quiet as well. She only spoke when she needed to give me instructions. In the beginning it felt awkward and uncomfortable, but I got used to her silent way of communication and even grew to appreciate it.  
Meanwhile Fitzsimmons tried to teach me some basic science, I didn't care much for it. But I liked being in the lab with them, they were really nice and they discussed with the two of them so often that I didn't even need to talk. Plus Fitz was kind of cute, if you liked the nerdy type which I didn't usually, I wasn't sure if I even had a type since it was never an option. Still not an option now.  
And finally we had Ward teaching me war stragies and Skye teaching me some basic hacker skills. Overall I had turned into somekind of group project, but I didn't protest. Partly because I couldn't and partly because I didn't want to. Okay maybe a little less teaching would be nice, but these people took me in and cared enough to teach me what they viewed as useful skills in life. I only had that with my parents, but I hadn't seen them since they send me to the institute about three years ago. In the beginning they had come to visit a couple of times, but eventually they just didn't care enough anymore and I didn't blame them. I wouldn't want a monster as a child either.


End file.
